Close Friends, But So Much More
by LexiconPrimeofCybertron
Summary: Calista, a Cyberorganic, has crash landed on Earth in Jasper, Nevada. The Autobots take her in but Optimus refuses to leave her side; his memories as Orion Pax won't allow him to leave her. There is much for the two friends to catch up on but when all is said and done, will they stay friends or become something more? OptimusxOC
1. Prologue

_**The Hanging Tree**_ **is on hiatus for a little while. Work and life has caused me to have Writer's Block on it and replaced it, for the time being, with this. I hope you enjoy.**

Prologue

 _The explosions outside rocked the tomb as Quintus stepped up to the dormant Well with the test tube full of his CNA/DNA combination experiment. The scientist had just barely completed the process when the fighting broke out between Liege, Megatronus, and the other ten Primes. He now only had enough time to safely store his experiment inside the Well before he too would join the fighting._

 _Everything had changed since the untimely death of their sister, Solus Prime: The Blacksmith. Liege: The Manipulator had convinced Megatronus: The Fallen to steal a powerful armor set from Solus but when she refused he murdered her in a fit of rage. Liege was soon found out and all the demons in the pits of Kaon couldn't stop the onslaught that began which led to Quintus: The Scientist being driven to Solus' tomb/Well of All Sparks._

" _Rest now, little one… You will do great things for both race beings. I have faith in you…" he whispered and gently kissed the test tube before placing it in the Well and closing it as Micronus: The Mini-con and Onyx: The Beast came running into the chamber._

" _Quintus, we have to hurry!" the mini-con Prime shouted when he took notice of the scientist._

 _Onyx was a little more suspicious of his knowledgeable brother, "What are you doing here, Quintus?"_

 _Deciding to be honest, he answered, "I am putting my experiment inside the tomb. She will be the first hybrid of two intelligent races."_

" _Solus would never approve!"_

" _Solus was the one who told me to bring her here! Well, she told Alpha Trion then he told me… Either way, we have to get you two hooked up." Quintus stated then began to attach patches to Micronus' and Onyx's chests, "These will transfer your sparks to the Well and it should be enough to get it started." Suddenly the door to the tomb opened and the thirteenth Prime entered. He approached and began to attach a patch to his chest as well._

" _What are you doing?!" Onyx demanded._

" _I want to grow with the race that is to be born from our sacrifice. The Era of the Primes is over, my brothers… It is time to allow descendants to take our place..."_

"There is no way that is true!" a young red and blue mech stated to the elder purple and maroon archivist before him.

Chuckling, the elder mech butted, "You doubt the Covenant, Orion?"

Standing, the younger mech answered, "No, Alpha Trion, but it just seems like an old wives tale… I mean, why would Quintus consider combining CAN with the supposed DNA? What was he trying to accomplish?"

"What do you believe he was trying to accomplish? Everyone's speculation is different my young librarian friend." The archivist stated.

This got the librarian thinking as the doors opened and a young femme with long aquamarine hair and pale skin walked in, "Forgive the intrusion, Alpha Trion, but the Council is about to convene, Orion, I thought we could go together…" she blushed slightly, making the younger mech smile.

"Of course, Calista." Orion turned to Alpha Trion and bowed respectfully, "Thank you for sharing a piece of the Covenant with me, Alpha Trion. I value your trust and your friendship."

"As do I, Orion." Alpha chuckled, "Now, don't keep Lady Calista waiting any longer."

With another bow, Orion turned and walked towards the door where the femme stood in a light blue floor length gown off-the-shoulder cuffs, a sweetheart neckline, and black flat shoes. Her cheeks were still flushed with a slight pink as the handsome librarian offered his arm to escort her. The archivist couldn't help but smile as she took the offered appendage and was led away. But his smile faded once the doors closed, "Oh, Calista… Orion… I pray fate is kind…" he whispered and shut the Covenant; knowing full well what fate had in store for his two young friends.


	2. Crash Landing

Chapter 1

"Crash Landing"

The desert wind blew dry across the barren land of Jasper, Nevada as a custom yellow muscle car, a green military humvee, and a blue Kawasaki motorcycle drove down a deserted stretch of highway towards a wall of solid rock. But as the three vehicles neared the wall it opened to reveal a long tunnel with metal walls. The Kawasaki entered first followed by the yellow muscle car with the humvee bringing up the rear.

The tunnel opened up to a large, spacious room that held a medical bay area straight ahead, a hole in the wall to the left, and a massive computer with three five-foot wide monitors to the right where a twenty-one foot tall red/white robot stood, typing on the large keyboard. The three vehicles stopped and transformed into similarly massive robots; the Kawasaki being the smallest at seventeen feet tall.

"Patrol was boring, nothing to report, Ratchet." She stated and stretched.

"Yeah, all is quiet. I miss the kids though." The humvee mentioned.

"They should be back from their field trip any minute Bulkhead." Ratchet, the red/white bot said without turning from the monitors.

Suddenly, three teens came running in laughing. The oldest was a five foot seven bot with black hair and dressed in a grey long sleeve shirt and jeans. The second was a five foot three girl with black hair that was accented with pink in a short sleeved violet shirt, jean shorts, and combat boots. The third was a brown haired boy about four foot five, in jeans and yellow long sleeve shirt with red glasses on his face.

"Hey, Jack." The Kawasaki greeted.

"Hey, Arcee. How was your day?"

Arcee shrugged, "Boring, really."

The girl ran up and hugged Bulkhead's giant foot, "Missed you Bulk!"

"I missed you too, Miko!" the Wrecker laughed.

"Hi, Bee." The young boy greeted the yellow bot who responded in a series of beeps.

"Hey, Raf, can you help me with my algebra?" Miko asked as she started climbing the stairs to a small living area with a couple of couches and a TV.

"Sure." Rafael responded and started to follow as a blue and red Peterbuilt drove in and transformed to a thirty foot tall mech, "Hi, Optimus."

The mech looked down and smiled, "Hello, Rafael."

Miko chirped in, "Hiya, big guy! How be you?"

This made Optimus chuckle, "I am well, Miko."

Just then an alarm began to sound off, "Optimus, there's an Autobot beacon entering Earth's atmosphere. It appears to be a stasis pod…" Ratchet stated as his voice trailed off in disbelief.

The Autobot leader moved to stand behind the medic and gazed at the monitor but quickly turned away when he caught sight of the pod, "Ratchet, bring your medical kit. Bridge us to the pod's crash site."

"Give me a moment to track its trajectory…" a few strokes of the keys later, "Coordinates locked in and ready on your order, Optimus."

"Autobots, transform and roll out!" he ordered as the hole in the wall lit up with green and white energy. The mech then transformed and hauled aft through the portal and appeared in the middle of a dense forest. Arcee, Ratchet, Bumblebee, and Bulkhead soon breeched the portal shortly after but found no Optimus. Confusion coursed through their circuits at their absent leader but it all disappeared when a thunderous boom shook the earth.

Arcee was the first to run towards the sound, "Optimus!"

There was no answer as the group cleared the trees to find Optimus straining to open the crashed pod. Pure determination was etched on his faceplates which caused the group to rush forward to give him a hand.

Ever so slowly the pod door was pulled away and the stasis gas released causing a smokey cover of the figure lying inside. The four Autobots pulled back as Optimus slowly stepped up, clearing the smoke, and felt his optics widen as the color of newly formed sparks came into view. With shaky servos, the Autobot leader reached inside and gently lifted a young woman with aquamarine hair into his arms, much to the confusion of everyone gathered.

"Optimus, who is this?" Bulkhead asked.

"… Uh… An old friend… One that I thought was dead… Calista…"

Upon returning to the base, the three humans came running up asking questions, "Who was the new bot?" "Was he/she going to stay?", etc. But the moment they saw Optimus carrying a giant human in his arms, the kids went quiet. The leader said nothing and just kept walking into the medical area where he laid the body down then backed off for Ratchet to begin an examination.

"Does anyone know who that girl is?" Rafael asked no one in particular.

Optimus answered before the silence became awkward, "I believe she is Calista, an old friend of… She was someone I knew in a former life… I watched her stasis pod soar into space eons ago…"

"That's enough!" Ratchet stated when he caught wind of the leader's wavering speech patterns, "Optimus… You need to rest…" the medic said softly and began to lead him away but the leader fought back weakly.

"No, Ratchet, I have to stay by her side…" using a little more force only made the mech fight harder, "I said NO!" he shouted and broke from his oldest friend's grip and stumbled against a wall; earning worried glances and stares from everyone present.

"I lost her once, Ratchet, I refuse to lose her again…" the massive bot said remorsely and stood straight then walked over to the berth where the unconscious woman lay. Her long aqua hair lay sprayed behind her like a pair of small wings, which made Optimus smile slightly as he sat beside her and gently took her hand in his servos.

A few days later, Ratchet was checking over the visitor while Optimus finally conceded to rest his processor when a low groan reached his audio receptors making him look down. His optics took in the sight of Cybertronian blue eyes opening with a pained groan.

"Easy, you've been asleep for some time…" he cooed gently.

The woman turned her gaze up to the red/white medic, "Ratchet…?" she asked raspy and tried to sit up.

"Easy, Calista. You're safe…" he stated and helped her sit up, then called for Bumblebee, "Tell Optimus that she's awake, quickly."

Moments after Bee disappeared from the hangar; Optimus turned the corner at full speed then stopped when his optics fell on Calista. Her slightly disheveled hair, sleepy expression, and wrinkled gown made his spark skip a beat as he thought to himself, 'She is as beautiful as the last time I saw her…'

At hearing the thunderous footsteps, Calista lifted her head and took in the sight of the red and blue mech before her. She looked him over in confusion, "I do not understand, Ratchet… Where is Orion?" she asked, slightly sparkbroken.

"Calista…" Optimus said slowly and took a couple of steps towards her, "It is I… But I am no longer Orion… I am Optimus Prime."

The twenty six foot tall human carefully stood, with a little help from Ratchet, and slowly walked towards the Prime. When she got within a foot, where their chests were nearly touching, she shakily reached up and touched his chest with one hand then used the other to touch his cheek plate. When her skin touched his faceplate, Optimus closed his optics and leaned into the touch.

"Orion… It… It is you…" she stated in awe, "But how…?"

Optimus leaned into her touch while opening his optics, gently takes the hand on his cheek in his, and closes them again, "We have much to catch up on, old friend…"


	3. Her Story

Chapter 2

"Her Story"

" _The Council wants to exile me?! Why?!" asked a confused and concerned Calista as she was led away from the meeting hall by Orion who emerged with a grim expression. When the pair had arrived, two Elite Guards were posted outside the chamber and barred the Cyberorganic passage; not giving an explanation as to why. With an apologetic smile, Orion ventured in alone. For what seemed like eons, Calista paced the floor outside the hall and her worry began to grow when she would hear the occasional shout or bang of the gavel by one of the Councilors. Only when Orion emerged did she stop then ran to him._

" _Tell me what is so secret that I must be kept from the Council Hall?" she questioned. Instead of answering, the librarian quickly took her hand and began to hastily lead her away._

" _Orion…? You're starting to worry me… What is going on?!" she demanded and began to fight his grip._

 _Pax growled in irritation and pulled her into an alley and lightly pinned her to the wall, "The Council is exiling you."_

 _This made Calista gasp, "What?! Why?!"_

 _Sighing deeply, Orion placed his servos flatly on either side of the young woman's head and let his own fall so he was staring at their feet, "Megatron knows of what you are… He wants to kidnap you and extract your power from you…"_

 _Now the Cyberorganic was even more puzzled and distressed, " 'What I am'… What are you talking about, Orion?"_

 _Sighing again, the librarian pushed off the wall and turned away with clenched fists, "You are an ancient being… Back in the days of the Thirteen, Quintus Prime began experimenting with CNA. Vortex Prime had returned from an alternate dimension covered in_ _D_ _NA. Being the scientist he was, Quintus began to try and combine both genes… After many failed attempts, you were created but only in the lab. Then the fighting broke out between the remaining eleven after Solus Prime's death. To save you, Quintus took you to Solus' tomb, which is now known as the Well of All Sparks, and sealed you inside to protect you…" the librarian explained and clenched his fists tighter while closing his optics, "Alpha Trion knew all along and never said a word…"_

 _Suddenly his anger seemed to vanish when a pair of warm and loving arms wrapped around his waist and chest with a gentle head laying itself on his right shoulder plate. His fists slowly unclenched as his spark seemed to flutter at the contact of Calista's skin on his metal frame._

" _Do not blame Alpha Trion, Orion. He withheld the information because he is the Covenant Keeper… Perhaps this is how Fate is supposed to unfold and if he had said anything is could have changed our destinies." Calista explained calmly and closed her eyes as she felt the tension leave Orion. She laid her forehead against the cool metal of his back and slowed her breathing; a calming technique Alpha Trion had taught her at a young age._

 _After a few kliks of the pair calming down, Calista released the librarian who turned to face her and gently reached a servo up to caress her cheek in thanks. This made the Cyberorganic smile and lean into his touch. But the moment was soon over as Elite Guards shouted orders to, "find the Cyberorganic and transport her to a stasis pod; Dead or Alive"._

 _Orion growled slightly, took the aqua-headed woman by the hand, and took off running through back alleys to the Hall of Records. Once inside, Orion closed and sealed the doors then quickly guided his oldest friend to Alpha Trion's chambers where said Prime was looked up from the Covenant._

" _Quickly, Orion, you must leave before the Elite Guard finds you helping Calista escape." The elder bot stated as he punched a code into a keypad on the wall beside his podium causing the floor and ceiling to open and a stasis pod to rise from the floor opening._

" _No. Not until I make sure that Calista is safe." The librarian stated as his grip on the young woman's hand, making Alpha nod._

" _We must be quick. Calista, please, get into the pod." The Prime ordered as he began to program coordinates into the navigation system._

 _Orion turned to face Calista once more and gently took both of her hands, "This isn't goodbye, my friend. I will not stop until I find you again, this I swear."_

 _Smiling, the Cyberorganic released his servos and quickly wrapped her arms around his neck, burying her face in his shoulder, "Don't give up on me…" she whispered._

" _Never…" the librarian promised as he encircled his own arms around her waist and back._

 _The hug lasted for a solid klik until Alpha Trion cleared his throat, "I hate to break this up… But Calista, the Elite will be here any klik and Orion needs to get moving."_

 _Orion released her and gently pried her hands away; "He's right…" he stated sadly and guided her to the pod then carefully helped her inside. Once she was secure in the seat, Orion leaned forward and gave her one last hug, "Remember my promise… I will find you…" he whispered into her hair._

 _Tears began to form as Calista nodded and whispered back, "I will… I promise to never forget…"_

"The last thing I remember was the pod taking off then… Nothing." The young woman explained as Ratchet gave her a psyche evaluation. Optimus stood nearby, listening to her recap her memories and felt his spark skip a beat and his cooling systems kick on at the mention of how kind he was as the librarian.


	4. Strange Behavior, Unexpected Guests

Chapter 3

"Strange Behavior, Unexpected Guests"

As days passed, Calista began to change both emotionally and physically. She now held herself high when she walked, like she owned the base. She spoke condescendingly to everyone except Optimus or when he was around; feigning innocence. Slowly, everyone began to take notice and grew annoyed with their guest's 'high and mighty' attitude.

Arcee was the first to speak up when she, Bulkhead, Bumblebee, Ratchet, and the kids were alone, "You know, for being alone for so long, Calista doesn't seem to be all that nervous about rejoining civilization…"

"Some people handle these situations differently than others, Arcee. She could be one of those that aren't bothered by it after a period of time." Bulkhead suggested in the young woman's defense and Arcee crossed her arms.

Miko stood up and walked over to the railing to throw her two cents in, "How do we even know that she is who she says she is?"

"Miko, how many Cyberorganics do you think Quintus created?" he Autobot friend asked.

"Uh…" the Japanese girl started then shrugged.

Before anyone else could say anything, Optimus stepped out of the shadows, "I am beginning to suspect the same thing, Arcee, Miko. That woman may appear to be Calista but I have a suspicion that she isn't her…"

The group turned to face him as Jack and Raf stood from the couch and joined Miko at the railing, So how do we find out the truth?" the youngest boy asked.

"There are some memories and information that we share that are common knowledge and can be looked up in any Cybertronian database… Perhaps finding out a more personal memory will reveal the true identity of our guest." The Autobot leader suggested and received nods from everyone present just as Calista walked in the room.

"Hi, everyone, what's going in here?" she giggles, "Some kind of secret meeting?"

Ratchet stepped in so not to arouse suspicion, "Actually, Optimus was just telling us about how you two originally met."

Smiling, the young woman approached and stood by the Prime's side, "Yeah, what a cycle that was… I knew from the moment we met that we would be close friends."

Optimus smiled slightly, silently praying to Primus that this was his Calista, "Why don't you tell them about your sparkday after we met?"

Giggling, Calista took the bait, "Orion had planned a surprise party at Maccadam's Old Oil House and all of our friends showed up, Blurr, Ironhide, Perceptor, Hound, oh there were too many to count and we all drank and had a wonderful time, didn't we?" she smiled and looked up.

This information made the Prime's smile fall, "Yes… The only problem was, I wasn't there." He stated grimly and anger covered his face as he looked down, "You are not the Cyberorganic Calista."

She smirked wide as the Autobots drew their weapons and she transformed her right left arm into a blade and pointed it at Optimus' throat, "Nobody move or your leader dies." She threatened. The group slowly backed off as "Calista" lead Optimus over to the Ground Bridge controls and began to program coordinates then activated it, "Now, if you'll excuse us, I have a Prime to deliver to Lord Megatron." She stated and transformed to a twenty-eight foot tall black mech with red optics then began to back up, with Optimus still under his blade.

Just as he got to the edge of the portal, an arrow of Energon pierced through his back, into his spark, and back out through his chest. The mech gasped and coughed up Energon, dropping his blade allowing Optimus to get away and wield his weapons like the others did. As the mech fell to his knees a woman with shaggy pixie cut aquamarine hair, dressed in a torn and burned fragmented gown, scorched shoes, and covered in cuts, bruises, energy burns, and lacerations walked through the portal. The wounds covered her face and body, one eye flickered as her neck sparked and she carried a quiver of Energon arrows with a bow in her left hand. Quickly she drew another arrow, "Get up, Makeshift…" she commanded and slowly the mech stood.

"Now, go through the portal and tell Megatron that if he wants the Autobots, he will have to go through me first." She ordered and raised the arrow making Makeshift quiver in fear, "Ok, ok!" he slowly turned and walked through, disappearing completely.

"You're just going to let him walk away?!" Ratchet stated in disbelief, making the mystery woman smirk.

"Who said anything about letting him go, doctor?" and she released the arrow into the portal where it vanished then reappeared in the back of Makeshift's head as he finished delivering her message.

"I would highly recommend closing the bridge now…" the woman suggested, "Unless you want Soundwave tracking the portal's energy signal back here."

Ratchet rapidly closed the bridge but everyone kept their weapons drawn on the newcomer who slowly turned around, "Which of you is Optimus Prime…?" she asked with no malice or anger in her voice.

Cautiously, the Prime stepped forward, "I am." This made the woman smile as her wobbling knees gave out; Optimus was quick to catch her.

Looking up with a smile, the mysterious woman held up an Autobot insignia pendant on a silver chain, "Tag… You're it…" then she collapsed into unconsciousness.


	5. What Does 'Tag' Mean?

Chapter 4

"What Does 'Tag' Mean?"

Optimus nearly dropped the woman in shock at what she said but quickly recovered, "Ratchet, we must hurry." He stated and picked up the oversized human into his arms.

"Did we not just narrowly survive being invaded by Makeshift and the Decepticons? Now you want to take in another uninvited guest?!" the medic questioned and flinched when Optimus turned with an angry glare.

"This is the real Calista, now wither help me save her or I will do it myself." The Prime threatened and turned towards sick bay. The old medic sighed, knowing that his leader, with hardly any medical training, would probably end up killing her if he attempted to save her himself so he followed.

"Lay her down and carefully remove the remnants of her clothes." Ratchet instructed and Optimus ignored the fact that his leadership was overlooked by the medic because he knew that without his old friend's help, his oldest friend would die. Reluctantly and with as much decency as he could, the former librarian removed the scorched remains of the Cyberorganic's clothes. When he finished, Ratchet practically kicked him out saying he needed space to work.

For the next several hours, Optimus paced the silo's floor plan, from the weapons hold to the Energon storage area. It was only when Jack asked a certain question did the red/blue mech cease walking, "What does tag mean?"

The leader smiled at the memory as he started to explain, "When we were young, Calista and…" his smile faded, "Orion used to play tag all of the time. As they grew older, the game was less often played… Instead, it turned into a hide and seek of sorts. Whoever was "it" had to catch the other by surprise. If the victim knew "it" was coming then they would continue to be "it" until they could catch the other off guard. The last one to be "it" was Calista…" he explained then trailed off as Ratchet walked over, drying his hands on a rag.

"I was able to close the deep wounds and prevent further Energon loss. Other smaller lacerations will heal on their own, although some may scar. The energy burns will undoubtedly scar; if they heal at all… It is going to take some time for her left optic to reconnect properly but other that all that, she is resting peacefully and will make a full recovery." The doctor reassured. The report made the leader release a small sigh of relief as he laid an appreciative hand on Ratchet's shoulder then walked past him to sit by Calista's side. Thankfully, Ratchet had her covered with a thick tarp/blanket.

"How long do you think she'll be out?" Jack asked with mild curiosity.

"The tranquilizers I gave her should only keep her out for a day but there is no definite answer to when she will awaken fully." Ratchet answered, looking towards Optimus who silently say beside Calista's unconscious form and gently took her hand in one of his servos.

The _Nemesis_ was quiet as it slowly hovered across the cloudless sky until a horrifyingly loud and anguish filled roar broke the silence. Starscream backed away from the impressive gladiator as he clenched his fists and growled, "How incompetent can you be, Starscream, to allow the  onlyCyberorganic in existence to escape and gain possession of an ancient weapon of great power?!"

Quivering in fear, the Seeker offered a poor defense, "She was very convincing, Lord Megatron…"

"You are not as attractive as you have led yourself to believe, Starscream." Knockout chirped with a smirk.

The Seeker commander quickly faced the medic with rage in his optics, "You didn't see her, Knockout!" his optics softened and a goofy grin appeared on his face, "She was practically begging…"

"ENOUGH! I do not care how long it has been since you've fragged something, Starscream, you lost the most important piece of Cybertronian history because you couldn't keep it behind your cod piece!" Megatron shouted and turned so fast it made Starscream's head spin, "Now, Optimus has the ultimate weapon in his possession. You were deceived by a simple desire to shove your spike into something besides your servo."

Knockout tried to conceal his chuckled behind a servo at the comment and the sound of Starscream's cooling systems kicking in. The doctor could vouch for all that the Decepticon Lord accused because it was true. The Seeker had, on several occasions, consulted him on the proper procedure for the disposal of overload fluids, only now it was no longer secret.

"She would have made a fine Decepticon…" Megatron trailed off then, with lightening speed, grabbed his second-in-command by the throat, "I will make you pay for this!" and then he began to drag Starscream, gasping and squirming, away.

A couple of days of rest later and Calista awoke to a throbbing head and a sharp pain in her right side. Moving the blanket aside, she saw the cause of her pain; a large energy burn that scorched down to her metal skeletal system; it could be considered a fourth degree burn. Seeing its severity nearly made the Cyberorganic keel over because the skin around the wound was now black and oozing slightly.

"Take it easy, Calista, if that is who you really are…" a gruff voice stated, making her look up to find a white/red mech with a data pad in his hands.

"Who are you? How do you know me?" she wondered aloud.

"Makeshift gave a very convincing performance so you can understand my hesitation to believe that you are Calista; regardless of what Optimus says. I am Ratchet, Autobot medical officer." He stated and placed the data pad down then approached her.

"Optimus is here?" she asked hopeful.

Ratchet pointed over to the berth thirty feet to her left where said leader was in a peaceful stasis, "He is recovering from being exposed to a Cybertronian plague. He should wake in a few hours." The medic said and gently guided her face to look up as he shined a light into her left optic.

"Follow the light."

"What light?" Calista asked.

"Can you see the light in your left optic?"

"Honestly, I only see a pocket of light in the corner of my right. I see nothing through my left…" she stated.

The medic backed up with a sigh and reached into a drawer on his left, pulling out a simple light blue dress and flat shoes, "These were found in your stasis pod… Your last gown was burned to pieces so I had Arcee go back and check." He placed them on the berth by her feet, "Don't do anything yet, I still have to wrap your side."

Not really listening at that point, Calista turned her head and gazed at the sleeping Optimus with her one good optic. Her spark flew at the idea of being reunited with her old friend but fluttered at the thought of what had happened since their separation eons before. After being released by Starscream, then knocking him out, she had gained access to the Decepticon database to do some quick research on "Optimus Prime", "Autobots", and "Cybertron War". She had been horrified in discovering the information pertaining to the destruction of her home world.

Shaking her head, Calista hissed as Ratchet finished the bandage, "Ratchet… Tell me, please… Is there any way of returning Cybertron to its former glory?"

"… Not at present no…" he said sadly; making tears form in her optics as her left optic went dark.


End file.
